30 themes ByaRuki
by myserylovescompany
Summary: 30 themes on how Byakuya and Rukia got together


Disclaimer: I do not own bleach nor any of the characters

Pairing: ByaRuki

Hisana

Byakuya always believed that she was the love of his life and that she would always be there for him.

Death

No one expected for her life to end so quickly and for there lord to be so broken.

Sister

When Hisana had said she had a sister, he did not expect her to look like a mini replica.

Love

Never in his wildest dream did he think that he could Love again

Elders

Surprisingly enough it was the elders that brought the together with an arranged marriage

Date

Their first date had not been as awkward as they thought in fact by the end of the day he was the one that did not want to go home.

Violet

Violet was now his favorite color.

Legs

It should be illegal or at least impossible for a tiny woman to have such amazingly long legs

Kaien

He would always be grateful to the man for taking care of his Rukia when he didn't have the nerve to.

Cold

The reason he acted so cold towards her wasn't because he hated her, but rather he was afraid, afraid of the emotions she had awoken in him

Soft

Her skin was the softest he had ever felt.

Ichigo

He would never admit it aloud but he was envious of the boy and how easily he could interact with his angel.

Marriage

Being married to her was like being in heaven.

Beautiful

He had never anyone more beautiful than Rukia when she was waking up. Rukia with her glossy raven hair splayed all over her pillow, Porcelain skin glistening with the suns early rays, her beautiful eyes half lidded looking at him with love and gentle lips forming sweet words only for him.

Pride

He knew he could never get hurt for she was his heart, for she was his pride

Bed

He never realized how empty his bed was until that one moment he had held her in his arms as she slept.

Healing

Without even meaning to his angel had managed to thaw through his frozen heart and mend his wounded soul.

Grey

Most people were afraid of him because of is eyes, according to most people the were cold and calculating, but to her they were beautiful.

Baby

Never in his life dead or alive had he felt such Happiness, love and pride. His Angel had just tearfully told him that she was pregnant.

Kiss

The first time they had kissed was in his office, surprisingly enough it was her whom had initiated it

Replacement

He would never forget the first time she had asked the inevitable question

"Am I just a replacement to you?" The shock that had come over him should have been avoidable but knowing still made his heat break slightly. But he could not blame her for thinking that way many already had.

"No!" he said clear as day She was not a replacement and never was to begin with. she was special. Rukia was his Angel. She had saved him from his loneliness and she would always be his one true love

Hisana could never compare to Rukia.

Labor

It was the worst thing he had ever experienced and he wasn't even the one going through it. It was absolute torture watching his little angel smile through pain and tears. The entire time she was in labor he was promising her, he would never impregnate her again.

Blush

He loved it when she blushed because her porcelain cheeks would get a lovely shade of pink making her look gorgeous.

Sick

He loved being sick especially since his angel would fuss over him, making sure to take care of his needs.

Confession

"I love you" he whispered into her ear, he pulled back slightly to watch her expression, he big violet eyes were glistening with unshed tears her lips were quivering slightly before she closed her eyes and a loving smile appeared on her face.

"I love you too" she said before she brought his face down for a loving kiss

Devotion

He honestly hated it, hated how women, random woman would throw themselves at him, begging him to take them. Did they not understand that he was married? He had the most beautiful woman in the world (living and dead) waiting in his home. He would never destroy such a thing because never in his life, not even when married to Hisana, had he ever felt such devotion and love for another person.

Gift

The Most beautiful Gift his Angel had given him was his beautiful baby boy.

Hell

It was hell being away from his Angel, especially since he had gotten so used to seeing her and touching her everyday.

Birthday

Byakuya sighed in quiet dissapointment as he entered his off. The how was quiet, the lights were off and the servants were no where to be seen He couldn't even sence Rukia's reatsui anywhere

Today was his birthday and by the looks of it he was going to be speding it alone. He slowly made his way towards his room. Just as he was about to enter he heard a small squeak coming from inside.

Curiosity got the better as he opened the door. Standing before him was non other than his little angel, Rukia, wearing what looked to be a very small and revealing robe.

"Happy Birthday Byakuya-sama" she whisphered shyly to him as she pulled out a cake from behind her back, slowly she came forward to kiss him lightly on his lips.

'yes' he thought this was going to be a great birthday.

Happiness

Being with Rukia and loving her and having her love him back was a level of happiness he had never experienced.

t(^.^)t(^.^)t

Review please

No flames


End file.
